Humor me
by marvlix
Summary: this is what happens when guys forget important things. oh the humanity. have fun One shot with sequle as soon as i finish other stories!


DC: I do not own the x-men. I am so said to say but it is true and one day I do hope to work for marvel but alas I am still only 14 oh well I'm over it now. Enjoy and Review. See you at the end.

**Humor Me**

**By the one and only **

**Clinically insane**

**Marvlix**

**Setting:** the Xavier institute for gifted youngsters.

**Time:** Some time after dinner on a Saturday when everyone's like 6 years older. No one will be married don't worry.

**Plot: **I don't know yet guess you'll have to read. I know it's a bad word. If you don't like it you probably been mislead by a squirrel, I know they're deceiving, because this website is all about fanfiction and reading. You may want to turn back now and go back to that mind numbing game poke the bunny. (I don't own that either) before you go and read and hurt your mind if you don't like to read.

**Pairings:** most likely JOTT (duh), Romy, Kiortr, and that's it. If you like Scrouge you better get the heck outta here cause there wont be any of that. Sorry I'm a huge jott fan and Rouge belongs with Remy not Scott and I just don't like her in evolution. Everywhere is okay just as long as she's not with Scott and not in the 1st movie either sorry.

**Finally our story**. This will most likely be a one shot.

It was a quiet evening at the Xavier institute. The girls just go done eating dinner. They were talking in the rec room about the guys and what complete and total morons they can be sometimes. They usually only did this when the screwed up and boy did they screw up this time.

"Ah still can't believe that they did this to us," Rouge said angrily. "They knew how important that this was to us and they just forget all about it and have a guys night out!"

"I know it's not like we ask them to go out and buy us flowers everyday or get our monthly helpers is it?" Kitty asked everyone.

"No it's not," Jean said. She was the angriest. She had been dating one of the guys the longest. And she always reminded him about this and he almost always forgot until one of the guys reminded him of her temper. "All we ask them to do is to take us out on our anniversary of our first date that's not a lot to ask for."

"What the heck were we all on when we decided to have our first dates all on the same day?" Kitty asked them all. If you're wondering what happened to the valley girl she out of here because she annoys the crap out of me, and kitty probably will lose the valley girl thing when she's 20 anyway.

"Wasn't it Rummy's idea in the first place?" Jean asked.

"That's only because he was afraid of what would happen if he got to close he knew he wouldn't get close with other people around and y'all said yes anyway so it's not all his fault," Rouge said defending him.

"Yeah well guys are jerks anyway," Kitty said.

"Men who needs them," Jean said. With that our three totally un aware morons walk through the door. "And just where have you been?"

"No where important," Scott said.

"Oh really? Humor me," she said with her hands on her hips. She had a look on her face that could kill him. But looks can't kill so Scott's still here.

"Mon a mi what did you do to get that girl mad at you like dat. I predict dat someone be sleeping on de couch tonight," Remy said when Jean finished asking her question.

"Yeah well he ain't gonna be the only one tonight Swamp Rat!" Rouge yelled at him.

"Did we miss something or are they all just PMSing?" Scott asked.

"Did you miss something. Did you _miss something_? Yeah you missed something you pig headed, egotistical, macho, anniversary forgetting pigs!" Jean yelled at them. She hadn't yelled that at him in a long time.

"Um what anniversary?" Piortr asked them all.

"Only the most important anniversary in the whole entire world besides your wedding anniversary!" kitty yelled at him.

"You mean when we all went out together?" Scott asked

"No when my cat died and you stayed in my room with me the whole night. Of course that anniversary you idiot!" Jean yelled at him.

"Oppps," they all said in unison.

"Opps! That's all you got to say is "ooops"!" kitty yelled at them.

"Um I love you," the all said once again in unison.

"Well it's too late for that boys because you all are sleeping on the couch for the foreseeable future," Jean said and they all left the room to go up to their rooms and lock the doors so the men had no way of getting in besides knocking, blasting, and or blowing up the door.

"Lets hope that this works out the way we plan," Scott said.

"yeah because there's only one couch and I don't want to share it with you guys," Remy said to them.

Jean was the first one to her room. She was so upset that she didn't realize a very small package on her bed. She sat on it. "what in the world is this?" she asked herself.

**In Rouges Room: **

Rouge went to the bookshelf in the small room the she shares (okay shared) with Remy. There she too also found a small box only hers was a long rectangular box instead of a square one like the one kitty will find next to her traveling books later on. Right now were talking about rouges box. Rouge carefully opened the box on the inside it said happy anniversary love always Remy. And underneath that note was a tennis bracelet with sapphires and diamonds. She called Remy back up and when he got there he got a huge hug.

In Kitty's room she went to grab the book about Paris on her nightstand knocking over her box. It was a large thing square shaped box. She to found a note only this time said I hope that you will wear this everyday when we travel in Europe this summer. Love Piortr. Kitty went back to spare room where Piortr usually did his art in and found him there. She ran into his arms and stayed there until the went back to their room some time ago.

Now back to Jean

Jean carefully held the box in her hand. She could clearly tell that it was a ring box. There was no doubt about that. She just wasn't sure what it meant. She found a card next to it and read it:

_Jean,_

_I bet you thought that I forgot about today. But we didn't and neither did anyone else. We wanted to catch you girls of guard. Now open this box and please say yes to the question inside. _

_Love Scott._

Jean set down the card and picked the box up again. Her hands were shaking and she opened the box carefully. On the inside it said: _Will you marry me? _She moved the paper aside and looked at the ring. It was beautiful. The diamonds was a nice size not really big but not extremely small. It was a princess cut. Set in white gold. On each side of the diamonds there was three small diamonds totaling six in all. (just in case you're as bad at math as I am.) One for each year they were going out. Jean rushed out the door only to be caught in Scott's arms.

"So is it…" Scott began to say. He was cut of gladly by Jean's lips as she kissed him.

"And if your still wondering my answer is yes," she told him.

"Yes!" Scott said. He picked Jean up, went back into their room, and closed the door. They weren't seen for the rest of the night. Doing what you might ask? Does it look like I know? You're asking the clinically insane person. Put two and two together. They're probably making out. But you can change the ending in your mind if you like.

So that's it my tale has been told. So listen little children to the safety rail. That's part of the llama song and I don't own that either but if you want a good laugh you can go to for a good laugh after this. If you're still reading this anyway. Thanks for reading. I'll hopefully be back soon. And don't forget to review. Can't you hear the little button say press me? I can, but then again I'm insane. So later and peace out. Look at me talking like a crazy person. See you guys in my next random fanfiction. Later.

You all are probably yelling at your computer screen that I lied to you guys but I didn't. Like I said no one was **_married_**. I never said anything about being or getting engaged. And they might get married. Just not in this fan fiction. So if your still bored out of your mind go read just perfect another one of my stories. Bye y'all.


End file.
